Getting to Rick
by Siancore
Summary: There are some things frustrating Rick. Requested on Tumblr; sexually frustrated Rick leads to sexually dominant Rick!


Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead; if I did, man, things would be slightly different.

A/N: For the wonderful Anon request on Tumblr; sexually frustrated Rick leads to sexually dominant Rick! Enjoy, my lovelies; enjoy!

Warning: Adult Situations

* * *

Rick was once again home late for dinner; Michonne wondered what was so demanding of his time, considering life in the Alexandria Safe-Zone was relatively quiet and easy-going. She left a plate of food out for him, settled an upset Judith and put her to bed, before retiring to her own bedroom. Carl stayed in the living room to wait for his father.

She heard Rick coming up the stairs and felt his presence at her open doorway before she actually looked up to see him.

"Another long day, uh Constable?" She asked as she sat up on her bed and crossed her legs.

Rick nodded and walked barefooted into her room; he closed the door and took up a seat in front of her. The frustration of it all was really starting to get to him.

"That fuckin' woman and her owl sculpture," Rick said with a sigh. "I never thought that, especially now, my years of experience in law enforcement would all be so I could help some naïve-ass woman solve the mystery of her useless-ass shit bein' vandalized at the end of the world."

Michonne let out a loud laugh as she straightened out her legs and rested them over Rick's lap; he absentmindedly ran his hand up to her knee. They had taken the next step in their relationship, but still had not told anyone about it until they were certain Carl was ready to understand the change between them. Rick was impatiently waiting for the moment he could spend the whole night in Michonne's bedroom and fall asleep with her in his arms. For the time being, fleeting and sporadic encounters were all they were afforded.

"Don't be so mean to her!" Michonne chided. "She has a crush on you."

"Yeah well I have a crush on someone else," he said with a dopey grin.

Michonne laughed at his adorableness.

"I feel like I ain't seen you or the kids all day," he offered while squeezing her thigh gently.

"You haven't," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm beginning to worry, Rick."

"About what?" He asked, a seriousness to his expression.

"That you're steppin' out on me with that owl woman," she said teasingly, causing Rick to scoff.

"Now why would I want to go and do somethin' stupid like that?" He asked as a wicked grin crossed his face.

Rick shifted so he was on his knees with Michonne's legs wrapped about his waist; he leaned down and started nibbling the sweet spot on her neck that he knew very well drove her wild. She held his head in place and closed her eyes, letting out a moan; she lost her train of thought completely as Rick's hand snaked up under her pajama top and he cupped her breast.

"Is this your way of apologizing for missing dinner with us again? You tryin' to butter me up?" She finally asked, her voice heavy with desire.

Rick brought his mouth to hers before he answered.

"Is it workin'?" He queried while slipping his hand into the front of her pants.

"Hmm mmm," she replied and then bit her lip.

His technique had in fact worked as Michonne's body began to respond to his touch; she felt the heat in between her legs intensify.

"You know I've missed you," he whispered into her ear as he rubbed her juices up to her clit and massaged it.

"And I can tell you missed me too 'cause you're so wet right now," he said while dipping a finger into her opening.

After a moment of eliciting delightful sounds from Michonne, Rick pulled away so he could slide her pajama bottoms off; he trailed kisses along the inside of her thigh and then pressed his mouth to her sex. He licked and sucked and kissed her while her breathing grew heavy and fast. Rick's tongue lapped at her slit; he then used his fingers to spread her folds apart while he drank her in. Michonne placed her hand at the back of his head and closed her eyes tightly. He drew her clit into his mouth and worked his tongue over it while he pushed two fingers in and out of her hot centre. His cock quivered in his jeans while Michonne moaned his name over and over as she came in his mouth.

"Fuck, Rick," she panted. "You missed me that much?"

Her legs felt weak and her chest was heaving.

"You have no idea," he replied as he undid his zipper and gripped his length.

He stroked it a few times before Michonne shifted and spread her legs wider to allow him access; he hovered over her and brought his tip to her engorged lips that were wet from her own arousal and Rick's mouth. His cock was already dripping as he rubbed the tip over her sensitive nub before trailing it down to her opening. He quickly kissed her mouth as he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

 _Knock knock knock_

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath.

"Michonne? Is my Dad in there?" Carl called out.

Rick dropped his head to Michonne's shoulder as she sat up; he withdrew his length and sighed loudly.

"Yeah, just a sec," she offered while she gave Rick an apologetic look.

"Dad, Ron's mom is here looking for you," Carl said.

"I'll be right there," he said sounding annoyed.

They both straightened their clothing as the thought of Jessie and her owl sculpture caused Rick's erection to go away in record time.

Michonne fixed his curls and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"We'll finish this tomorrow," she said quietly.

"You know it," Rick answered as he turned to go and find out what that woman wanted from him now.

xXxXx

Two whole days had passed since Rick and Michonne were last intimate and Rick was growing impatient as he longed to feel her body under his; she was heading off in the morning to take her shift and Rick was seeing her off; they both stood dressed in their uniforms. He felt a heat in his loins as he watched Michonne bend over to pick up a stick that was laying on their footpath; he could not focus on anything else as the sight of her perfectly round behind in those tight pants caused his mouth to inadvertently water. He knew he was in for another long day.

When he was not being pestered by Jessie Anderson regarding the attack on her sculpture, he was being asked by her to help with mind numbing tasks here and there. It seemed as if the woman always found an excuse to approach Rick with some request or another that was taking his time away from other activities that needed his attention, which included perimeter checks; eating dinner with his family; and being balls deep in Michonne.

"Hey," he called out to Michonne. "I have an idea."

She stopped walking, turned and looked back at Rick; her interest was piqued so she strode on towards their home.

"Yeah? What's that?" She asked with grin.

"I was thinkin', about what you said about that owl woman," he said quietly.

"What? That she never comes by to see if I've got any leads on 'the case' and that she only ever looks for your help?" Michonne asked with an amused laugh.

"Yeah, that. You might just be right so I thought that we should swap shifts. That way that woman won't find me when she looks for me later." He said.

"You can't dodge her, Rick." Michonne laughed.

"I sure as hell can try. I mean, you don't have to swap with me, if you're fine with her sniffin' around me all day," he said teasingly.

"I'm not worried about her; I've got this shit on lock," Michonne responded playfully as she looked Rick up and down.

He grinned at her widely; her confidence was one of the many factors that Rick found to be so sexy about her. And she was right, no other women came close to Michonne. He licked his lips and eyed her intensely.

"Fuck, I want you so bad right now," Rick whispered as he stepped closer to her.

"Well maybe you should stop by later on your break if you're not too busy with your girlfriend," Michonne joked, causing Rick to roll his eyes.

"So you'll swap with me then?" He asked.

"Yes, I will. I'll just bum around the house with no underwear on and wait for you I think," she said quietly with a devilish grin.

"Fuck it, we should both just call in sick," Rick offered as his desire grew.

"Don't put things in my head, Rick. Come on, off you go. I'll see you later," she smiled.

"I'm sure you just like teasin' me," he said half-jokingly to Michonne.

"Please, Grimes; don't even talk to me about teasing when you know damn well you can do that thing with your tongue," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah that's only 'cause I like how you say my name," he offered, thinking she was making it increasingly more difficult for him to go and undertake his duties.

"Well," Michonne said slowly as she rearranged Rick's tie. "If you have the time later, I'll say your name all you want. Now go."

Rick sighed, shook his head and left with his frustration growing in place of desire; he walked quickly so as not to be caught by a certain pesky individual.

xXxXx

Michonne had just entered their living room with Judith on her hip when there came a knock at the front door; she opened it to find none other than Jessie Anderson there. The woman's large smile faded significantly when she was met by Michonne instead of Rick.

"Hi," said Michonne.

"Hey, um is Rick about?" She asked expectantly.

"No, we actually swapped shifts today. He'll be home later in the afternoon. Was there something I could help you with?"

"Ah, no. No it's fine. I'll try to catch Rick now," she said before turning her attention to Judith.

"Hey little one," she started. "She's so cute; she has Rick's eyes. Can I hold her?"

"No," Michonne answered quickly. "Sorry. I don't know you well enough."

Jessie was visibly taken aback at Michonne's straightforwardness, but offered an insincere smile after she recovered from her shock.

"Oh, sure. Of course. Okay, um. See ya."

"Bye," Michonne said as she closed the door.

xXxXx

Rick was returning from checking the immediate area outside of the main gate when he was suddenly set upon by a small group of walkers. He had taken out a few of them when the last remaining one overpowered him and they both fell to the ground; by the time Glenn had opened the gate and went to Rick's aid, he had already dispatched the walker and got to his feet. This, it seemed, was the last straw for him as his frustration was at an all-time high; he needed to get home, change his clothes and not see anyone outside of his immediate family.

Carl, with Judith in the stroller, rushed over to his father and was quickly reassured that everything was fine; Rick then told him to continue taking his sister for a walk as he headed home. On his way, Jessie Anderson saw him and approached him quickly; he was not stopping so she fell into stride next to him, ignoring his stained shirt and stern expression.

"Say, Rick; did you find out anything else…"

"Jessie, I ain't in any type of mood to be talkin' about fuckin' owls right now," he snapped and kept walking as she stopped in shock and wondered what she had done to upset him.

Rick's frustration was mixed with the adrenaline rush he had just experienced as he made his way through the front door of their home; he was in need of release and called out to Michonne who answered from the kitchen. He quickly removed his stained top and then found Michonne washing a few dishes from lunch.

She turned her head to see Rick approaching her with no shirt on and a look of lust in his eyes.

"Everything okay," she asked as she turned back to the sink.

Suddenly she felt Rick standing right behind her, his mouth near her ear.

"I wanna fuck you right now," he said with such authority that Michonne shivered with excitement.

She then felt Rick's hands roaming over her body; he felt her breasts through her clothing before tearing open her Constable's shirt and reaching for her chest once more.

"Rick!" she said out of surprise but was met with a _shhhh._

He quickly pulled the shirt from her and bit her shoulder lightly as he continued to fondle her from behind; Michonne leaned back into him and could feel that he was already hard. He rid her of her bra but did not allow her to turn and face him. He quickly undid her jeans and reached his hand in to rub her folds while still biting and sucking her shoulder; she widened her stance to give him better access.

Rick wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her away from the sink. He strummed her a little while longer before stopping and drawing her jeans and underwear down to her ankles. She bent over to remove them fully when she felt Rick's hands at her hips; he guided her to the kitchen table and bent her over it. He quickly undid his zipper and freed his cock; Michonne was eager and waiting to see what Rick would do next as she rested on her forearms and spread her legs for him. He was not always this dominant or spontaneous when they made love, but when he was Michonne knew she was in for a treat.

He ran his hand over her ass and used the other one to feel her hardened nipples; he then touched her sex.

"You're so wet," he said. "Go on, touch yourself."

Michonne immediately reached between her legs and dipped her fingers inside; Rick had the perfect view from behind.

"Fuck, that's nice," he said gruffly while giving his cock a few hard strokes.

He then stepped closer to Michonne rubbed his dripping tip over her ass before finally slipping into her tight opening where her fingers had just been. He started thrusting while he held onto her hips; her tits bounced every time he plunged deeper inside of her, the sound of his body smacking against her ass and his throaty moans stifled the sound of the table scraping against the floor. He slammed into her hard as he began to feel his frustrations fall away.

While that position was good for Rick, he realized that he was not pleasing Michonne enough so that she would be calling his name. He stopped, withdrew his glistening length from her and got her to sit on the table; she sat spreadeagled and then pulled him in for a kiss, just then they both froze as they heard a voice call out.

"Rick? Rick are you in? The front door was open." Jessie said.

Michonne pulled a disbelieving face and Rick pressed a finger to her mouth to silence her. They listened intently until they heard the door close.

"What the fuck?" Michonne said, ready to get dressed and kick the unwanted visitor's ass.

Rick, though, wanted to resume their fucking; he caught her mouth in another kiss and then grabbed Michonne's hips and pulled her towards him causing her to giggle sharply before he entered her once more. Jessie, who had closed the front door and then sat on the couch waiting for Rick, heard the sound and then stood up; she made her way to the kitchen door and pressed her ear to it.

Rick made Michonne lie back onto the table while he threw her legs over his shoulders; he thrust into her relentlessly as he watched her rub her own nipples. His moans grew louder and louder as he hit her spot; she called out his name.

"God, Michonne! That's so sweet. Fuck!" He said gruffly, delighted in hearing her breathing his name.

He knew exactly how to get her to do it again.

" _Rick, ah ahh, oh fuck. Rick. Rick!"_ She cried out as he used his thumb to vigorously rub her clit to get her to completion.

They continued in this fashion for a while longer; with Rick fervently driving his length deeper and harder into Michonne while strumming her little bud.

"I want you to come for me!" Rick said as his cock was about to erupt.

Jessie covered her mouth as she heard their exchange and realized they were having sex. She hastily made her way to exit the front door just as Michonne and Rick both found their release and collapsed in exhaustion.

xXxXx

Rick washed the rest of the dishes for Michonne and wiped down the table.

"I don't feel like going to work now," Michonne said with a lazy smile as she returned to the kitchen. "Not like I have a uniform anymore."

Rick laughed.

"Sorry about that," he offered.

"No you're not," she said as she tossed a dishcloth in his direction playfully.

She could not help but smile as she watched him

"God, what's up with your girlfriend?" She asked incredulously. "What was she thinking comin' in here like that? I should've kicked her sorry ass."

"These people are strange," Rick reasoned. "I think it might be my fault, her comin' here like that…"

"Oh, I know it is; she wants a piece of you. Can't say that I blame her," she said causing Rick to smile.

"You're such a flirt," he said with a chortle. "You wanna go for round two?"

"Rick, focus. How is it your fault?" Michonne redirected his attention.

"Right, I actually snapped at her earlier; she was probably comin' to talk about it." He explained.

"God, _talk about it_ ; these people _are_ strange. I'd have told you to go fuck yourself, but each to their own." Michonne said.

"She needs to worry about her creepy-ass husband and her kids instead of talkin' to you. Pete's probably the douche who ruined the owl thingy. Oh my god! Rick!"

"What?" He asked, smiling at her sudden excitement.

"I solved 'the case'! Creepy Pete did it! We can consider this one done and dusted. How much do you love me? I'm the best!" Michonne joked.

Rick suddenly fell silent as he stared at her, wishing he could vocalize how much he really did love her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Never better. I should get going. See you later," she offered before turning to leave.

"Hold on," said Rick.

He then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist; he kissed her mouth softly. She smiled at his gentleness.

"What was that for?" She asked, beaming brightly.

"For bein' the best," he replied.

xXxXx

Rick went to find Carl and Judith a little while after Michonne had left; he then ran into Jessie who looked extremely awkward.

"Everything alright?" He asked as she avoided eye contact.

"Yep," she answered quickly and went to walk away.

Rick thought it strange as she was usually in his personal space and eager to chat.

"Oh don't worry about the sculpture anymore," she offered.

"Okay," said Rick as he walked away wondering what had gotten into her to elicit the change.

Either way, he got the feeling she would not be pestering him anymore.

…..

That evening Rick, Michonne and the children shared a family dinner together for the first time in a week; Carl sincerely said he was happy when they revealed that they were in a relationship; and Rick got to fall asleep with Michonne in his arms.


End file.
